<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choice (TWEWY Prompt 10) by MagicalNerdWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990452">Choice (TWEWY Prompt 10)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior'>MagicalNerdWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWEWYTober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Another Day (TWEWY), Funny, Gen, Meta, TWEWYTOBER 2020, Yu-Gi-Oh References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku Sakuraba makes a rather interesting choice for his next haircut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWEWYTober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choice (TWEWY Prompt 10)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door chimed as Neku walked into Shibu Q Heads' Heads n' Cuts for his quarterly haircut. </p>
<p>"Hey Sota, how's it goin?"</p>
<p>"Neku, my favorite customer! Got any fun manga characters to inspire me?"</p>
<p>"Well actually..."</p>
<p>Neku showed him a volume of manga with a young man with spiky red and blonde hair.</p>
<p>"Can you make me look like Yami Yugi from <i> Yu-Gi-Oh!</i>?"</p>
<p>"I'll do my best, buddy. Did you want me to highlight your hair too?"</p>
<p>"N-No, of course not! I'd <i>hate</i> having blonde hair!"</p>
<p>As Sota cut Neku's hair, the conversation turned to Tin Pin Slammer.</p>
<p>"Hey Neku, ever notice how that kid Sota kinda acts like an anime character?"</p>
<p>"I think we all act like anime characters sometimes, but yeah him more than most. He reminds me of a character from a different <i>Yu-Gi-Oh</i> series."</p>
<p>"Ha ha, you're such a nerd Neku."</p>
<p>"I <i>resent</i> that term."</p>
<p>Half an hour later, Sota held up a mirror for Neku to see.</p>
<p>"How's this?"</p>
<p>"I love it! This little curl on my forehead is gonna take some getting used to, but I feel so badass!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanted to poke fun at some of the anime-ish aspects of TWEWY and I loved Neku being inspired by manga characters for his haircuts so I wrote this.</p>
<p>Leave a comment if you like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>